Five Songs for Dean & Castiel: Volume V
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 5/10. Even more songs for Dean and Castiel. Enjoy! Please, please, please review! Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **5/10. Even _more _songs for Dean and Castiel. Enjoy! Please, please, please review! Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters, or any of the songs used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Five**

1. It's not Over

_Chris Daughtry_

"_My life with you means everything so I won't give up that easily…" – __**It's not Over (Chris Daughtry)**_

_**

* * *

Dean's Vows**_

I, Dean Winchester take you, Castiel to be my angel for all eternity.

I promise to protect you, love you, hold you, guide you and remain faithful to you.

I promise to teach you how to drive my Baby.

I promise to never bring you down.

I promise to share my pie with you.

I promise to make damn good, smokin' hot love with you as often as possible.

I promise to stand by you forever, even in the afterlife.

My life with you means everything to me. Love you, Babe…forever and always.

_**

* * *

Castiel's Vows**_

I, Castiel take you, Dean Winchester, to be my human for all eternity.

I promise to love you, take care of you, keep you safe and strong and always remain faithful to you.

I promise to do my best to please you no matter what.

I promise to let you know how much I love you with every touch, word, look and kiss.

I promise to keep you flying high, safe within my wings.

I promise to cherish every moment we ever have together.

I promise to stay by your side, even when we reach Heaven.

You're my charge, my best friend, my lover and my hero. I'll love you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **5/10. Even _more _songs for Dean and Castiel. Enjoy! Please, please, please review! Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters, or any of the songs used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Five**

2. This Love

_Craig Armstrong ft. Elizabeth Frazer_

"_This love is a strange love…" – __**This Love (Craig Armstrong ft. Elizabeth Frazer)**_

* * *

Two years ago, if you'd turned around to Dean Winchester and told him that he would fall in love with an Angel of the Lord, he'd probably have either punched you or laughed in your face and told you you'd had too much to drink.

However, Dean was in love with an Angel of the Lord…Castiel for that matter. Luckily for him, that very same angel was head over heels for him too. They finally got their brains in gear when the Archangel Gabriel and Sam formulated a plan to get them together.

Dean and Castiel stood in a room that was lit with candles, Castiel dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and black jeans, his hair in it's usual bedhead state and bright blue eyes illuminated in the candle light. Dean stood opposite him in a white button up shirt and dark blue jeans, looking beautiful in the dim light of the room.

"What are we doing?" Castiel asked, as he and Dean began to move towards each other slowly.

"I don't know…" Dean replied, finding his breath hitching in his throat when his arms outstretched and wrapped around the angel in a more-than-friendly embrace.

Castiel's arms wound around Dean and they stood like that for a moment, inhaling each other's scent. They smelt delicious to each other, and Dean found himself running his hands up and down Castiel's back. Pulling back slightly, but not quite letting go, Castiel pressed his forehead to Dean's, the pair of them caressing each other slowly.

"This must be Gabriel." Castiel whispered, closing his eyes when Dean's hands pulled him in closer.

"Yeah…" Dean whispered back, his eyes already closed as he was unable to really form any kind of coherent sentence.

"Are you…?" Castiel began, looking up into Dean's eyes, "Is it just me or are you enjoying this too?"

Their lips were merely millimetres apart as their breath mingled and ghosted along each other's skin.

"I'm…" Dean stuttered, "I'm enjoying this too…"

A small smile graced Castiel's face and then Dean's fingers lightly stroked his jaw before the pair both leaned in for a languid, loving kiss. The kiss was sweet and tender, lips only slightly parted, but opening further as it deepened. Their lips moved together slowly, performing a slow dance as their tongues entwined for the first time. Pulling back, Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hands, while the angel bit his lip and held his wrists gently. Their foreheads pressed together again and both men smiled beautifully before opening their eyes and looking right at one another.

"This is going to end in a moment isn't it?" Castiel said, complete sadness apparent in those bright blue eyes which sparkled in the light of the candles.

"It doesn't have to." Dean answered before he could stop himself.

He thought for a moment though. He'd finally found someone who could make him happy, and who he could make happy. Damnit after every awful thing that had happened in his life, he'd be damned if he was going to let this beautiful thing he and Castiel had slip away.

"You mean you feel the same about me?" Castiel asked, face lighting up a little, "You want me too?"

"I-umm…" Dean began, "I love you, Castiel. And I don't care if this is chick-flick…I don't wanna go back to all those problems we've got in our world alone…I don't wanna do this without you."

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean lovingly.

"I love you too." He replied, "And judging by the change in atmosphere, Gabriel's wandering about so…"

"Chick-flick moment over?" Dean asked, releasing Castiel from his hold.

With a nod the angel stepped away, but Dean already missed that closeness so he slipped his hand into Castiel's and gripped it tight, like Castiel gripped him when he raised him from perdition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **5/10. Even _more _songs for Dean and Castiel. Enjoy! Please, please, please review! Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters, or any of the songs used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Five**

3. Every Time we Touch

_Cascada_

"_You make me rise when I fall." – __**Every Time we Touch (Cascada)**_

* * *

Dean's drunken state had rendered him beating the crap out a wall in an alley by the bar in which Sam and Ruby sat, making out in the booth where Dean had only just been. A flutter of wings sounded and Castiel restrained Dean immediately, pulling him into his arms and sitting on the ground with him, cradling him lovingly to his chest.

"Hush, Dean." Castiel said softly, rubbing soothing circles over the open wounds on Dean's knuckles from where he'd been punching the wall, healing them carefully.

"Why her, Cas?" Dean asked, sobbing into Castiel's chest, "Why her over me?"

"Sam is confused and thinks she is right to trust, where as you see the light and know that she isn't to be trusted." Castiel answered, "He'll realise his mistake soon though I'm sure."

"But at what cost?" Dean asked, looking up pleadingly into Castiel's eyes, "Help me, Cas…please…"

Castiel shushed his charge and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"It's alright, Dean." Castiel assured him, "Come on…let's get you to bed."

With a touch of fingers to the forehead, they were back in Dean and Castiel's motel room. Waving his hand, their clothing disappeared (apart from their boxers) and Castiel slowly got Dean into bed, laying beside him and covering them up before taking Dean back in his arms. The angel could feel the tears rolling down his chest from where Dean shed them and he gently stroked his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Shhh now." He whispered, "Sleep, Dean."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said softly, "For everything."

"Anytime." Castiel replied, lowering his head and capturing Dean's quivering lips in a warm kiss.

"Love you." Dean mumbled into the comfortingly warm skin on Castiel's chest.

"Love you too." Castiel whispered, pressing his fingers to Dean's forehead to let him sleep peacefully for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **5/10. Even _more _songs for Dean and Castiel. Enjoy! Please, please, please review! Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters, or any of the songs used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Five**

4. Thriller

_Michael Jackson_

"_I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try!" –__** Thriller (Michael Jackson)**_

* * *

Dean stepped into the abandoned train station with Sam at his side, looking for the female ghost who'd been leaving messages for him all over the place.

"Monica?" Dean yelled, "Come out where I can see you!"

The rather sexy ghost girl stepped out from behind one of the pillars.

"Dean Winchester!" She cried, "It's you! It's you! You're here!"

Dean jumped and hid behind Sam, but she pulled him towards her, checking him out. She giggled and smiled at him.

"You're so much hotter than I remember."

"Look, Monica," Dean began, "You can't have me, because for one thing, you're dead, and second, I'm taken."

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

"About that…" Dean explained, "It's an angel, and in a male body…"

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Seriously." Another voice said.

Dean turned and saw his angel moving towards them. He kissed Dean possessively and cupped his lover's face.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, running fingers through Dean's hair.

"I'm fine, Castiel." Dean replied, "Just trying to get Monica here to stop stalking me."

"I do n-"

Her sentence was cut off as Castiel waved his hand and she disappeared.

"Problem solved." He said, kissing Dean hard on the lips, "No one else can have you, Dean. No one else can thrill you like I do."

"Damn straight!" Dean replied, kissing Castiel fiercely while poor Sam turned away blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **5/10. Even _more _songs for Dean and Castiel. Enjoy! Please, please, please review! Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters, or any of the songs used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Five**

5. Possession

_Sarah McLachlan_

"_And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away." –__** Possession (Sarah McLachlan)**_

* * *

Castiel had a special way of leaving Dean breathless. In his kisses he would pour so much love and passion that Dean didn't know what to do with it. Dean savoured each kiss, each caress, each time they made love, just in case they ever lost one another.

One night, they were making love and Castiel pinned Dean down, lowering himself onto his lover's erection as he kissed Dean's lips and neck.

Throughout the entire event, Castiel's lips were somewhere on Dean's body, and for once, Dean couldn't care because that angel worked some fine magic with his lips and tongue. During their orgasm, Castiel couldn't kiss anymore. Both his and Dean's lips touched, breath mingling between their mouths as they panted and moaned their way through. The angel collapsed onto Dean, suddenly finding himself being rolled over and kissed hard on the lips by Dean. Pulling back, Dean found Castiel panting for breath and the angel chased his lips for another kiss.

"How does it feel to have _your _breath taken away?" Dean asked, looking down at Castiel.

"Wonderful." Castiel replied with a wide smile.

"Now you know how you make me feel every time we're together. You leave me breathless."


End file.
